Children
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: One night her lover brings up a topic. But for her it is considered a loaded topic. Because it's about the one thing she can't have. Lost/Akuta For Ryuchu's Under-Appreciated Vocaloid Pairings Contest. Thanks to my Beta reader and friend Mii for telling me about this. It was fun. :D


For me, there is no pairing more under appreciated than these two. Hardly anyone knows they exist for crying out loud. Here you go. My O. P.

* * *

Lost snuggled into the chest of her lover with a content sigh.

Ah, a hundred and eight years of searching had been worth it. Finding a guy like this. He was different, sure, but she never liked what was considered the norm anyway. And, as far as humans go, they didn't get much more unique than one that lived with the name of 'garbage'.

A gentle kiss atop her head and she looked upwards, into the golden eyes of her dear lover. She reached up and pulled some of that ginger hair from his face.

"I love you too, Akuta..." She told him. He pulled her in close and nuzzled his face into her hair. Akuta was never one for words, but with actions like this who needed them? Let him save his voice for when he needed to use it for work. You could do a lot to demons just by speaking. She would know. After all, she herself was a succubus.

A succubus and an exorcist. A very unlikely couple.

Of course, she was as much of a curiosity to him as much as he was to her. She was short, skinny, flat as any male, and wore over-sized clothing. But she gave him a charm; a small gold bell held together with a red ribbon as her parting gift.

He didn't throw it away. He found her again with the help of her small gift and asked her to lunch. She had said yes. He seemed surprised by her answer. When she asked why, he had told her that no one had ever said yes before. Why? That she couldn't understand.

Yes, he was a very quiet guy, pale as a sheet, not to mention tall and lanky. He didn't talk much, but overall he wasn't bad looking or anything like that.

Ah, their first date had really been something... Okay, she's lying, but just a little bit. It was very simple, but simplicity fit this guy. Few months later, he proved that it was worth every risk she had made in trusting him.

That first night when he had decided to give her everything, and they made mad passionate-

"Maybe we should try your White Form next time."

Her lover's voice pulled her out of memory lane and back to the present. She smiled, and moved so she was laying on top of him.

"Want something a little more to grab at next time do you~?" She cooed, teasingly of course.

He smiled softly, putting one hand on her shoulder and letting it run down her body. The look on his face answer her question.

'Perhaps,' it said.

His hand came to a stop on her stomach and that look on his face softened.

"I was thinking perhaps better luck carrying," he spoke, his voice carrying the same neutral tone it always did. It was just how he talked. Very rarely was there ever any change to his voice. Her own smile faded.

Children. He was talking about children. Having a child with her.

Now, this wasn't a bad thing, not at all. Lost loved children. They where cute, precious little things that could be complete sweethearts, or little bundle of terrors.

But they where cute little monsters and she loved them all the same. Whoever dared to harm one in her present should have it in their best interest to start praying to God, because it might be their only chance to get away without suffering her punishment.

And, truth be told, she would love to bear Akuta's children. Have a whole house full of little Akutas just running around and playing. But... there was a problem with that.

She was a succubus, and fact of the matter was that succubi couldn't carry. And in the event a human woman was impregnated by an incubus, the parent might die in childbirth, though there was a disturbingly high chance that the child would be born with deformities or handicapped in some way. Or, a possibility she found to be far worse than the previous facts, may not live at all...

"Akuta... you know I can't carry. We'd have better luck if you where the girl in this relationship. But you're not and, even if you were, I don't think I'd want to do that. The child would still be half, of course, but it might feed off you, and Akuta it just can't happen..."

The mood was ruined. How could he bring this up? He knows these facts, and yet be brings this up what she wants most but can't have. To be able to start a family... all her own...

Hell, they didn't even know anyone who would marry them. A demon and an exorcist. It just doesn't work out so well finding someone to unite you in 'holy matrimony.' And that was his one wish. To marry her. She knew because he had told her as much. She was about to move, leave the bed, when he took her by the arm and reversed their positions, so he was now on top. He put his head down close to hers, his face right in hers.

"But it's what you want most in this world." He spoke. "It would make my heart soar to see your dreams come true. I love you Lost. We're already the impossible couple. So why not try?" He closed the space between them, sealing her lips with a simple kiss.

Her arms snaked up around his neck as she returned the show of affection. It was a true enough fact. During sessions like this, it wasn't even lust she fed off him. Nor his tasty soul. Not when love was much more filling. At some point during every session she was sure her heart skipped a beat.

Oh Akuta... he'd give her the world if he could. Of course, she could say the same for him. But he had also told her, that she was his world. Likewise he was hers. But, if that would could even expand by one. By just, one little life...

As he pulled back, and she looked up at him she could tell.

He wanted to try. She could see it in his eyes that he so desperately wanted to try. To try and give her what she had convinced herself she could live with out, she didn't need... because she just couldn't have it.

"It's happened before." He spoke again. "I read about it once."

Once. Such occurrences were rare. Rare enough that it was still in the point of impossiblity.

His hand caressed her cheek.

"Let's try. To make our own little miracle."

Tears stinging at her eyes that, in the end, she nodded.

A little miracle to call her own.

"Okay." She answered.

They would try.


End file.
